


Drabble and Oneshots

by Live4h0y



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live4h0y/pseuds/Live4h0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Drabbles I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Well of Sorrows (Revas/Solas)

Non canon. Just something i wanted to write. Does not fit with other Revas stories.

Here he was again. Wandering the halls of Skyhold, looking for something to do. He wanted nothing more than to go grab Josephine and take her to his quarters, but she was away in business today. So he walked around trying to block out the sounds of the ancient voices in his head. 

Tired of wandering he went and sat down on the couch in Solas' study. Solas looked up from a book to his friend. "How may I help you, lethallin?"

"I'm fine. Just.. Wish I wouldn't have dranked from the Well." He said tiredly "I hear them all the time. I can't drown them out. Its driving me mad." 

"Ah, yes. The Well tells you the secrets and will of the Ancient Elves. It will be hard to control and understand." Solas said cocking his head. "You will learn to, though. If you like, I know a calming spell that may help ease your mind."

"Yes. I would love that" Revas exclaimed. Solas nodded and marked off his book. As he stood the voices of the well had something to say. Revas ignored it at first, but then he could've sworn.. Did they say Fen'Harel? He listened then as they spoke of the Dread Wolf.  
Fen'Harel. Dread Wolf. Friend of Mythal. He wondered about the Great Betrayer. No betrayal. Revolution. Rebel. But what's this got to do with anything he thought. Fen'Harel is he. 

As Solas approached Revas' eyes widened. Solas stopped. "What is wrong?" Instead of saying something about what he'd learned Revas told him it was nothing and to do the spell. Solas performed the spell on him and then went to sit back at his desk. Once there he asked him if he was better. 

"I'm fine." Revas answered. He didn't think saying something was wise, but that reasoning left him. The calming spell left him feeling serene so he did. He fixed Solas with a serious look "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Tell you what?" Solas asked, but he had a feeling he already knew. My friend has discovered who I am. He will probably make me leave. Or at the least, think I am betraying him. 

"Who you were." Revas said calmly. Solas' heart fell into his stomach. "I think I know why though, you thought I would be afraid. I would hate you or not trust you. Which is probably true. Would have been true. Before the Well. But they tell me of you now. And I'm not afraid. The tales we were told..." He closed his eyes, "were all myths. Told by those against you. You were for the people, to help the people" he sighed. "Something else the Dalish got wrong that I can never fix."

Solas had felt terrified. Now he felt saddened. He stood and walked back to his friend. "Thank you for saying that." He paused. "The Dalish have not gotten it all entirely wrong. I have done bad things. I have never been perfect, but I never meant for all this to happen. I only wanted The People to be free.. And in freeing them, I destroyed them." He said sadly. There was no reason in hiding it anymore. He could trust Revas. 

"I... I know." Revas said. "I'm just so tired of being wrong and learning what I grew up believing is wrong. All lies!" His face flushed. The spell must be wearing off. He pointed to his face "The vallaslin.. A lie. Marks of slavery." 

"My friend, I know a spell that can remove the vallaslin if you like." Solas said. Finding out everything you had been led to believe was a lie, would be hard to handle. He didn't know what to do exactly. 

'No. It may have meant that back then. But now, to me, it sets us apart. And I'm proud of it. I will wear the vallaslin with pride because we came out of slavery." He looked into Fen'Harel's eyes and added "Thanks to you." Solas was overwhelmed with something he had not felt in a very long time. Friendship. He nodded to Revas, his only friend in this world.


	2. A Dead World (Solas)

During uthenera he had wandered the abyss without purpose, gaining his strength over millinia. When he awoke, however, everything was different. He had not imagined that creating the veil would have caused the world to die.

His eyes opened with a start. He sat up quickly, his long black braid flipped over his shoulder with the motion. Despite having been asleep for a long time. He slipped from his bed, the quilts of silk had long since rotted away. He had slept on merely a rag and a tattered mattress, for many years. He padded down the stairs quickly, and entered the main hall. Disaster. The ceiling had fell in, which made making his way outside difficult.

After carefully laid steps and maneuvers, he walked out into the sun. His eyes burned from the light he had not seen in so long. He held up a hand to shade his eyes. The courtyard was empty, as expected. The statue of Fen'Harel facing the gate and out toward the mountains was absent. He wondered where it had went.

He descended the stairs carefully, only then noticing that his clothes were all but destroyed. What had once been a beautiful robe made for a God, was now nothing more than rags. At the least, it covered the important parts. His manhood well hidden beneath a few folds of a velvet robe.

He grunted. Doesn’t matter, he thought, no one is here. He walked around the yard awhile, assessing the damage. He tried to bring magic to his fingers to help clean the mess. It was useless. He was too weak.

He was in the garden when he lost his control. The eluvian was gone, his eluvian. His statue was gone also, another of Fen'Harel. He walked carefully around. All the beautiful plants he had once enjoyed had withered to dust and blown away. There were no trees to shade the benches. There was nothing.

He huffed. A scowl crossed his face as he threw a ball of energy across the garden, his hair whipped back over his shoulder and at some point the braid fell loose. The barrage of energy crashed through a barrier of one gazebo and it crumpled, sending up dust from old stone. He yelled loudly. Cursing the world, or really himself.

He rushed to his study quickly. The walls were dusty, his paintings withered, the faces of the elves he once knew missing pieces of their physical characteristics. He breathed hard, tears stinging his eyes. How long has it been, he wondered. His castle was in disrepair, the statues and eluvian gone. His eyes popped open. The orb.

He rushed back to his quarters, taking the steps two at a time. The orb would be here, on a shelf by the fireplace. He ran to it and grabbed the orb without thought. He dusted the spiderwebs off of its surface, as he sat on the ground there beside the fireplace and shelf.

He tried to use it the orb to channel his powers, he rubbed his fingers over the surface and called to it with hope. Nothing happened. He could not wield the power in his own orb anymore. The orb he had spent years channeling power into, the orb he had done unspeakable things to get. The orb he had used to become a God. He threw the orb away from him in frustration. It rolled under the remnants of the bed he had laid on for so long.

He sat there a long time before he brought his eyes up and looked to the balcony. The city? He stood and walked out of the door. He looked across the mountains, but he saw no flicker of the city. He closed his eyes again.

Through the anger and sadness he reminded himself that he had put up the veil to save the world. Not himself. Placing the veil and trapping the Gods had taken alot out of him. He had been asleep a very long time.

“The world.” He croaked. It was the first words he had spoken in an eternity. And despite his body being no more sore than after any night asleep, his vocal cords had became dry over the years. The words set off a fit of coughing. Eventually, the coughs subsided, and he rubbed at his throat trying to rub some moisture into the cords and tendons there.

…

It took days of practice, but finally he could speak. If only to himself. He tried to be patient, but he needed to go into the world, find out what had changed, to know what he had done. He sung to himself as he painted over his ancient paintings. This is a new world. A new story. He told himself that anyways.

The murals that had hanged in the main hall, that he had once made to depict the discovery of himself, were gone. There was no trace of them ever existing. Probably best, he wasn’t The Dread Wolf anymore. He was Solas now. Again. Finally again.

He had realized before his sleep that Fen'harel had been a insult, but he had taken it as a badge of pride. He had been a rebellious creature. He had demanded respect for his Godlihood for a long time. Then, all at once he had seen himself and the others for what they were. Evil. Dictators. Demanding respect they had done nothing to earn, placing fear into the hearts of those that dared to stand against them.

Eventually, he tried to right those wrongs. He tried to release his people from the others, but he didn’t know that in doing so, he had destroyed the world and destroyed the elves.

…..

He departed from the castle only a month after he had awoke. He had lived off of grains he had found in storage and snow he had melted in a pot. The grain was running low, he had to leave. But more than that he wanted to leave.

The day before leaving he walked through the castle, looking at things, making sure there was no trace of him there. On his journey through his quarters he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. He walked over and trailed his fingers down his face. His hand lingered on his cheek, seeing a few rings in the slant of his ear. He removed them carefully. He moved to the bathhouse and found a razor, still fresh in its leather casing. He shaved off his hair. The long black hair falling to the floor in waves.

He burned his things that night. Dragging his old robes of velvet and some of wolf fur down the steps and into the courtyard. He pulled the hair he had cut earlier from his pocket as well and dropped all of these things into a pile. He lit them with fire from his fingertips. Weak flames sprung from his fingers, and he frowned at the meekness of his body.

….

He found a small village a few weeks later. He didn’t know where he was exactly. Things were different in this new world. The sky wasn’t as bright, and one could not sense the magic of the Fade tingling on their skin.

The people in the village mulled about with crates of food and other things. He approached one. “Hello, sir. May I have a fruit?” The man smirked.

“Sure ya’ can. For a shilling it’s all yours.” He sat down the box, awaiting payment. Solas looked perplexed. The man grew impatient. “Well? Pay up, or stop wasting my time elf.” He said before picking up his crate and walking away.

Pay for food? Solas thought that was ridiculous, he didn’t have any gold shillings. Evanuris didn’t need gold, they had power. Only he didn’t. Not anymore. He trudged on. He met an elf in a bar here and he approached her gleefully. “Hello!” He said to her with glee. She looked confused as she replied with a soft hello. Then asked if she could get him a drink. He started to say yes, but wasn’t sure. Did he have to pay?

“Oh, I don’t have any money, lethallan.” He replied to her. She smiled and creased her brow.

“I ain’t been called that before. Especially not by another city elf.” She said.

City elf? “What?”

“Well, you ain’t Dalish, that’s for sure. You don’t have those tattoos on your face.” She said. Dalish? “I’m sorry I gotta get to work.” She told Solas before heading off to talk to others.

He left the village empty handed and full of regret. Did I ruin it all? He thought to the people. Their eyes were dull, they had no connection to the Fade and their lives were bleak and short.

He went to other villages. At one was a stable master. He asked the man to see his mounts. He didn’t see any griffons, his old mount had been a griffon. He and the beast had flown into battle many times.

“Do you know where I can find a griffon?” He asked the horse master. The man’s dirty face turned up in a smile before laughing.

“Griffons been extinct a long time, elf.” He chuckled again and shook his head. “What were you born yesterday?”

Extinct? Like the trees and flowers he had once loved to look at?

He traveled on. Spending his time alone in doing so. He went to many villages. And ran across a few of these Dalish elves. All the people the same, so many dull eyes. And his people, no, just elves, servants and lost. Or worse, still serving those they thought were Gods.

The Dalish were a curious group to him. They served the Gods that had once enslaved the race. They passed on legends and stories about the Gods, that were false. At one village he even heard an elf invoking his name. “May the Dread Wolf take you.”

He had done this to them. He had tried to save them, and they invoked his name as a curse. As a warning, even though he had been the one to stand for them. He thought he deserved it, for destroying the world.

He had released them from the Gods only to bring them here, serving man. He traveled everywhere, hoping to find proof that all was not lost. He found none. He needed a plan.

…  
He had travelled very far to meet with an ancient one. He found him in prison, under men calling themselves the Grey Wardens. He helped the demon escape before giving him the orb. He needed the power unlocked so that he could release the Evanuris, break down the veil, and restore the world to its former glory.

Things didn’t go as planned. He expected the one calling itself Corypheus, would be killed when tapping into the ancient energy. Corypheus did tap into the energy successfully, but there was a hiccup. A young girl, a Dalish elf.


	3. Her Love (Revas x Josephine)

NSFW. Some smut featuring my Inquisitor Revas Lavellan and Josephine.

Revas was on his way to see Josephine. It had been about a week since he had seen her. He missed her and her cute accent. He could use with the distraction as well. Thinking of her dark skin on his already made him want her closer. He smiled remembering last time they'd been alone. 

"And what, exactly, did the Marquis expect us to do!?" She asked exasperated. Standing behind the desk in his quarters.

"Josie, its okay. All is well, my love. We can worry about the marquis later " he wrapped his arms around her and forced her to put away that horrid writing board she carried everywhere. He kissed her neck softly, then again behind her little ear. "I love you," he whispered. She giggled and rubbed her cheek against his. So soft. Warm.

He straightened to look in her eyes. "You mean so much to me." He said smiling. He rubbed his nose along hers and then gave her some quick kisses along her cheek and finally landing at her lips. There he took his time. Gentle kisses. So tender and soft. He rubbed his hands up through her hair and let it down. She breathed a sigh and pulled back. Looking him in the eye. 

"Do you wish to have me, Inquisitor?" She asked with a smile, pulling him closer to her and kissing his nose. 

"I... Yes." He answered. She smiled. She went to his bed and sat down. She slowly removed her shoes and dress in an instant. and then pulled him on top of her. She smiled at him lovingly.

"I love you too, Revas." 

Satisfied he began kissing her again. Hot, lustful kisses. She began undoing his shirt and he stopped kissing her to help get it off, throwing it on the floor he returned to kissing her. She rubbed her hands down his back. Occasionally trailing her fingernails along his shoulders. She reached for his pants and he pulled them off along with his bottoms. 

He pressed against her naked body with his. The contrast of her dark skin on his light skin was mesmerizing. He rubbed over her body watching the goosebumps appear after his touch. She tenderly traced Mythal's vallaslin on his chest and down his sides. "They're beautiful" she said.

He smiled. "You're beautiful." He kissed her again and then entered her. She gasped with surprise and pleasure. He bit her neck lightly and began his motions. Her moans were intoxicating and her pleads for him to move faster were breathless and wanting. 

He pulled out and finished on the bedcloth. Then laid down beside her. She breathed deeply and turned towards him. Laying her head on his chest. "That was... Amazing." She said.

"You are amazing" he smiled. Sometime they drifted off. 

As he walked towards her office the voices spoke to him. Whispering words he wasn't trying to hear. He honestly wished he hadn't drank from the Well. It had been a burden. They always whispered to him as he walked Skyhold. Spoke of all the memories there. He had been too tired to listen, however. 

Reaching her door he put the whispers out of mind and entered with a smile. She got up from her desk and hurried to hug him. He held her tightly and wished he didn't feel like crying. Men don't cry, he thought, but couldn't stop a tear from escaping and slipping down his cheek. He hugged her more tightly and breathed in her sweet scent, lavender and a faint smell of elfroot. This is what matters. "I love you" he said softly.


	4. Endgame (Revas/Solas)

Revas had trusted him. He had thought they were friends. He'd told him things he dared not share with anyone else. And how had he repaid him? Disappearing without a word. Without reason. Solas had ditched him as soon as Corypheus was gone. He questioned rather he had ever really been a friend to Revas or rather just used him. 

Leliana told him that she would continue to look for Solas. He decided to say nothing. He was heartbroken that his friend would just leave without a second thought. Even though, he would never admit this sensitivity to her or anyone. Probably not even to Josie. 

Josie was concerned about him. She knew he and Solas were friends, and she tried to talk of it, but he would show no weakness. Instead of opening up he would simply say "Well, if he can do that, we don't need him anyways." But that wasn't true. He needed him, he was his greatest ally. Sure he had made friends while here. None knew him as well as his elvish friend, however.

Maybe because they were both Elvhen, he felt comfortable opening up to him. Whatever it was, he thought, must not have mattered to him. 

He was mad at himself for feeling anything about him leaving. 

Men aren't supposed to have these sensitive thoughts. He left. Get over it. 

Finally, after an evening out with Josie at the tavern he felt a bit better. She had stopped asking him about his feelings and rather accepted that he wasn't going to share. Instead she kept him laughing. And when she wasn't getting much laughs she said sexual things to him. Which seemed to get his attention. 

She even reached her hand between his legs and rubbed just below his personals. He sat up a bit straighter and looked wide eyed at this. She laughed. 

"We are secluded here. No one would see or know" she whispered with a sly smirk. 

"Hmm," he grinned. "Or we could just go to my quarters.." He suggested with arched eyebrows. 

She smiled, tilting her head slightly. "Ah. But I must decline your.. Fair offer." 

Playing hard to get? Now? Okay, I'll bite. "Mmh. And why is that?" He asked. Scooting closer and nibbling her ear lobe. 

"It is.. Unfortunate timing, dear." She stated. Ooh. That time again. 

"Well," he said straightening up "that's no big deal. We can just hang out tonight." He was a little disappointed, but understood and would respect her. And besides, he loved just spending time with her. 

So they sat closely and had drinks. Lots of drinks. They laughed and smiled and kissed. It was the first time since the defeat of Corypheus that he felt happy. 

He thought defeating Corypheus would make him happy. Even without the loss of his friend, he didn't know what to do. He had no other goals or purpose. Now he was more of a diplomat. They expected him to come to all deciding councils. However, he had no real say. 

He thought that soon something would happen. They would try to do away with the Inquisition all together, or control it. Neither were an option to him. Living up here, secluded in the mountains. They had no claim to what he did. 

Of course there were bad things about being Inquisitor. Assassins and spies were constantly trailing him when he went out. Some spies were even found within the castle. He never understood how Leliana would be able to tell a spy. But he supposed it took one to know one. 

Vivienne had became divine, and she wanted to uphold the Circle of Magi. The mages of course were outraged. They had been allied with the Inquisition in the fight against Corypheus. When Vivienne tried enforcing her new laws they refused. Some were killed before Revas stepped up and said that the mages could find sanctuary with him. 

Of course that didn't last. The divine was the law of the land and she sent word to Leliana and Cullen that they cough up the mages or be attacked. Revas obliged and told the apostates to go and join the circle. Most knew he had no choice. They knew their time there was numbered. Some, however, were outraged. Those never returned to the Circle and instead began attempting to assassinate him. 

He had escaped every attack thus far and escaped almost completely unscathed. Revas had been hit only once by an attacker walking behind him in Val Roxeoux. He and Josephine had went dress shopping and were just enjoying the day. The assassin, a pale elven mage, had attempted to stab him. The lady elf missed horribly and only sliced a thin line into his side. He immediately sprung to action and drove a dagger from his belt into her neck, right under the chin. 

Josie had of course been terrified and began getting upset. He told her it would be fine. "Only a scratch" he had told her. She seemed satisfied and it didn't bleed much. Even so he blotted some elfroot ointment onto the cut and they went about their day. 

\-----

Back in his quarters, he was drifting off beside the fire. Josie had long went to her own room. He didn't feel like bed yet though. The alcohol had not worn off any and he now sat alone thinking lonely thoughts. Thoughts of all the betrayals along the way. Thoughts of all the people who depended on him and he let die. 

He thought of his clan, a clan confused at the arrival of humans and had attacked. He wondered who had survived. A tear streaked down his cheek and he closed his eyes against it. He turned angry as more tears escaped. Those people... His parents and little sisters, his friends, mentors, and former hunting companions. Were they all dead?

No. My parents were too old to have fought and my sisters too young. Most of my friends were hunters. Probably went to battle first. 

He would have went home and figured out, but he didn't know where home was now. Where had they gone to by this time? And even if he found them he doubted they would accept him. He had received a letter a few months ago. Only a few words were written and it was unmarked. It only said "May Fen'Harel take you, harellan." 

The invoking of the God of trickery and betrayal on him had sent shivers down his spine. Now alone in his quarters, he didn't care. It only made him angrier to think of it. He hardened his resolve.

I will make it out alright. Josie and I can have a life together, in peace. I don't have to worry about my children going hungry. We never have to worry. That made him feel better. He kept telling himself the war was over now and he was okay. It helped, but only a little. 

Finally tired of staring at the dying flames he retired to bed. He fell asleep quickly and began dreaming of walking through the tall forests of the Emerald Graves bow in hand, ready to shoot. He was hunting an August Ram. His last arrow had only stuck in its behind and it had gotten away. 

He trekked onwards. Following sloppy hoof prints and occasionally a drop or two of blood. He came to a clearing and stopped in his tracks. A black wolf, biggest wolf he had ever seen stood at the other side with the ram at its feet. As if it sensed him it looked up. Four blue eyes looked back at him. 

Fen'Harel. He's found me. Terrified, he raised his bow, prepared to fight. The Wolf didn't move, however. Didn't bare it's teeth. Instead it laid down. 

Confused, Revas took a few steps closer. About half way to the Wolf he stopped. Its a trap. This is the God of trickery. I get close and he wraps those huge teeth round my neck. He gripped his bow tighter. 

The wolf whimpered. Revas looked up at him again, heart hammering away, and saw the wolf looked sad. The glow in his eyes had faded to a dull blue. Fen'Harel crawled towards him a small length before stopping again. 

What tool of trickery is this? This makes no sense. "Why have you come, Wolf?" The wolf just lowered its head to the ground. "If you came to end me, I will not go without a fight." He said. The wolf raised it's head and cocked it to one side. Then shook it as if to say no. 

Revas knew it was not wise to move any closer. Yet he did, bow raised, muscles taught and ready to fire an arrow as soon as the Rebel God moved. But the large Wolf just lay there still and watched him with all his blue eyes. 

Closer now he asked again "Why have you come Dread Wolf?" The wolf said nothing just looked at him with sad blue eyes. Revas sighed. 

Then the wolf stood. Only yards away from where Revas stood. Instinctively he raised his bow, ready to fire. The wolf hung his head and turned away. Revas watched him leave, thinking it must be some trick. At the edge of the woods Fen'Harel turned and gave a longing howl. Then bowed his head again. This time Revas thought he saw something strange. A necklace. The jawbone of a wolf hung around its neck. That necklace.. Solas? "Solas?!" He exclaimed, excited he ran towards where the wolf had stood. 

He looked down the small embankment but there was no sign of him. Not even any prints to follow. He began to walk into the trees anyways. "Solas.." Then stopped, his eyes wide. How did the Dread Wolf get Solas' necklace. 

Did he come only to puzzle and scare me? Or to let me know the fate of my friend? 

A voice whispered through the leaves."Reeeevaaaassss" he whipped his head around. "Over here." He turned again. "Boo!" Right against his ear. He swung around and fired an arrow. Nothing was there and the arrow flew off into the trees. 

"Who's there?" 

"We've met before, Inquisitor. Herald of Andraste. I told you I would find you in your dreams" a chill ran down his spine. Nightmare.. Wake up. Wake up. He squinted his eyes closed, and willed himself to wake up. 

"Open up." Inches from his face. He opened his eyes to a terrifying beast. Way too many arms with joints in awkward places and a lot of little, black, beady eyes. Sharp teeth dripping with disgusting black slime. He stumbled backwards and tripped over a root. His bow fell from his hands. Terrified he reached for the dagger at his boot. 

"Hahaha! A dagger? Fool." The beast raised its arm above its head ready to strike. Revas was prepared to fight when the dream was ripped away. He awoke in a cold sweat, heart hammering so hard he thought it might break free, his breath came in short bursts. 

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Just a dream. Only it wasn't just a dream.


	5. Dragons (Revas/Solas)

Revas had never liked killing dragons. He respected their strength and their will to live, just as anything else wished to live. He had never wanted to fight the dragons, more often than not, he accidentally walked into their territory. The dragons didn't care. They killed what came close enough. Even still, it had upset Revas every time he had to kill one.

He had just defeated the dragon that Inquisitor Ameridan had trapped in time and ice with him. He wished it were different. He wished that the dragon would not have threatened the world. That they could coexist. But they could not. The same way wolves cannot exist with sheep. One wants to kill the other, and from fear the sheep call on the sheepdog to handle the issue. He was the sheepdog, they always called on him. 

To say his feelings weren't still hurt would be a lie. He still missed his friend. They had shares small jokes during their travels. They had shared secrets also. Revas had never had a real friend before, but now that he had, he wasn't sure he wanted another. Not if it ended like this. 

He thought of Solas. Then he thought of the dream he'd had. Why had the Dread Wolf came to him if not to kill him? Had it just been a threat? A show of pride in killing his only friend? Or was it a trick? Next time would he appear the same, wait for Revas to get close and rip his throat out with those big teeth. Revas wouldn't get close enough to find out. 

The Well of Sorrows whispered to him now. He shoved them away. No. Not now. They would not be quieted, but he ignored them, and so, couldn't understand them. Just as well, he thought, I'd rather never hear them again. 

After the defeat of the dragon, he had sent up a prayer to the Gods. Thanking each for their contribution in his victory. He had tried not to be outraged when the others cut open the dragons stomach to see if he had swallowed anything of value. It didn't matter though, the dragon was dead. So he joined them, but not in cutting into the dragon. He went around the body pulling out his arrows. Those that could be reused, anyways. He collected a good twenty something arrows that could be used again. 

Upon their return to Skyhold Josephine was waiting in the courtyard. She ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her carefully, trying not to get any blood on her. "Oh Revas, I was so worried. The reports were slow getting here and I wasn't sure you would be okay." She said. "Last I heard was you and Harding were heading to a castle. I was so worried. I'm surprised you returned so soon. But I came as soon as I heard the guards saying that a party was approaching under Inquisition flags." She noticed his loose hug. "Is everything well, my love?"

"Everything is fine, Josephine. I'm just tired, and didn't want to get blood on you," he chuckled as she released him and examined her dress, "please allow me some time to get undressed and cleaned up. Then I will see you in quarters?" He said suggestively. 

"Yes. Of course. I am glad to see you safe. Enjoy your bath." She walked off and told a few workers to bring some hot water up to his quarters. He smiled. Always so thoughtful. 

As he headed up the stairs and into the castle, he was stopped by Leliana. "Inquisitor, if I may have a moment?" He nodded and she continued, "We have found something you may be interested in. A letter." 

He cocked his head, "A letter?" He paused, trying to think of the significance. Nothing came to mind. "What of it?" 

"It is for you. From a friend. Is all it says. I have not opened it, but believe it to be from Solas. " she stated. She saw the tired expression on his face. And the way he was looking longingly into the castle. She couldn't blame him. She would wish for a bath and to relax too. "I will have it sent to your quarters." She turned and left. 

He continued inside. A letter? It's been almost a year! Now he sends a letter? At least I know he isn't dead. If indeed the letter is from him and not an assassin or someone to threaten my life. 

He lowered himself into the tub. The water was still a little too warm and burned a little. That was okay. Despite the heat to his skin, the warmth soothed his sore muscles. Sore from standing, sore from walking, sore from fighting and being taut, ready to leap if danger got to close. 

After awhile the water began to cool and he dragged himself out of the bath. He dried off and put on his loincloth, but decided to put on nothing else. No one would be bothering him at that hour. He walked carefully to his desk and sat down. He plucked the unmarked letter off his desk and sighed. He lingered a moment. "What if its poisoned?" He thought. He covered his eyes and held his breath as he opened it. After a moment he opened his eyes and saw it to be just a letter.

Hello, my friend. Ir abelas. I did not mean to cause you so much pain by my actions. You must know, I have things that must be done. No, before you think you could have helped, you could not. This I must do on my own. You should know that our friendship was real and it meant something to me as well. It has been a very long time since I have had such a relationship. You will know of my plan before long. Because you are the Inquisitor you may be opposed. We will see. Next time you see me in your dreams, be not afraid. 

-Solas

"What?" He said aloud. Plan? Dreams? What does he.. Realization crossed his face. "No." He said. "A trick. A cruel joke." He laid the letter down. "No." He said again as he rose from his seat. "Not possible. No." He shook his head. "No, no."


	6. Deep Roads

During his travel in the Deep Roads, Revas had lost all track of time. He wouldn't know if it was day or night. It bothered him, not knowing what day, or even what time of day it was. 

He was laying on his bed roll with his eyes closed, thinking of home, of his castle and of Josephine. He wanted to go home. Not until the mission was done. He pulled out some paper and quil from his arrow sling and sat up. He wanted to write her. But he didn't know what to say. So he just started writing. 

I love you. You are my heart. I wish I were at Skyhold with you. We could be sitting by the fire, drinking fine wine and eating those little cakes you so like. I just miss you, vhenan. That is what you are, you know. My heart. You are my heart, because without you I would surely die. Be ready for a big date when I get back, my love. I can't wait to see you in your best dress. I also can't wait to see what's under it. 

He smiled. He knew that she would smile too. And then she'd shake her head a little and say "Oh dear." He signed his name at the bottom before folding it up and writing Josephine at Skyhold on the outside of the folded paper. 

He heard his friend laugh from beside him. Revas turned to look at Solas. "What?" His eyes slatted in childlike skepticism. 

Solas smiled. "Writing love letters?" 

Revas turned red. "I might be." 

Solas turned serious. "How are things? Are you and Miss Montilyet well?" 

Revas smiled, thinking of his lover. "Yes. They are wonderful." 

"Good." 

"Solas, do you happen to know what time of day it is?" Revas laughed. 

"No." Solas smiled. "Time does not matter here."

...

The next day they travelled deeper even. The earthquakes became bigger and louder. Revas often lost his footing and slipped during battle. He recovered quickly though. 

He did not get away unscathed. These warriors were fierce, cutting and slashing with razor sharp blades, shooting sharp arrows with pinpoint accuracy. Revas had been cut before. But he had never been struck by an arrow until now. 

He cried out loudly when the arrow struck him through the thigh, his armor not being hardly enough to hold back the point of the arrow. He looked down to see the arrow sticking out of his leg only about two inches, the rest lost in his muscle. It hurt to move, and the more he moved the more it bled and wiggled, cutting more muscle and scraping against the bone. Eventually he wobbled over to a stone where he sat down against it, panting against the pain and his exhaustion. The battle was almost over, he could hear the field quieting. 

In the meantime, he needed to get this out. He reached into his boot, pulling out a dagger and putting it between his teeth. He grabbed the base of the arrow sticking out. The pressure made him wince, but he breathed hard through the dagger in his mouth and broke it off quickly. He yelled painfully into the hard leather bound handle. 

Blood pulsed from the wound with the beat of his heart. He covered it with his hand. And tried to breathe, but he was becoming weak. 

Solas heard his cry and rushed as fast as he could to his friend's side. Along with Cassandra and Blackwall. 

"By the Maker." Blackwall said, seeing the pooling blood. 

Solas pulled Revas's face up to look at him. He was still awake. Good. "Hold on, lethallin." He rummaged through his bag quickly, pulling out a potion and giving it to him to drink. Revas struggled with the cork a moment before finally plucking it out and swallowing the liquid. It numbed his senses easily. 

Solas took the dagger from Revas's feeble grip and pressed it against the wound, working quickly, he called fire and heated the iron. It cauterized the outside of the wound, quickly. 

Cassandra wrinkled her nose at the smell. Revas, however, barely noticed, only grunting a little at the burning sensation. 

Solas worked quickly to get the wound to stop bleeding. They would then have to take him back to camp. The rest of the arrow must be removed. Solas helped Revas onto his feet and Cassandra took him under her arm 

"You two make way. I will help the Inquisitor." 

"As you say." Blackwall agreed. 

Their progress was slow, having to stop every little while to rest. Solas offered to help Revas along, but Cassandra waved the thought away. 

By the time they made it to camp, Revas was barely conscious. Blackwall and Cassandra ran with him quickly under their arms and laid him down beside the fire. All the while Cassandra had been yelling for help. 

...

Revas awoke ten hours later. His leg was tender, but no longer hurt. He pushed himself up carefully on his elbows. Then sat up completely, looking around in the dim light. Everyone was asleep. He rubbed his palms at his eyes and tried to wipe away his wariness. 

"Sleep well?" The sound of Solas's voice made him jump and he winced at the pain it caused. Solas rushed over. "Careful. You will tear the binding skin."

"I was shot?" Solas nodded his reply. "How did I get here?"

"We dragged you here." 

"Thank you all." He was truly thankful. "I would not be alive, were it not for my friends."

"You need rest, lethallin." Solas said to him, he pressed his chest so that he would lay down. Revas obliged. 

"Don't tell Josephine." 

Solas chuckled. "No. Of course not." He stood, "Now, rest." 

"Yes, dadae." He joked. 

Solas scoffed but couldn't keep a smile from crossing his face as he walked back to his own bedroll across from the dying fire.


	7. Aftermath (Solas)

He tried to hold his tears, tried to keep the sadness from paralyzing him before he made it through the Eluvian. A few more steps, don't let her hear you sniffle. Just one more, don't look back, don't look back, don't look back..

He closed the Eluvian behind him and slumped to the ground. His strong demeanor crumbled like stale pastries once hidden from the watchful eye of his lover. He cried quiet tears at first, then an ache deep in his heart sent him into hysterics. He sobbed loudly, heart wrenching sobs that seemed to even break the birds hearts. He was bent in half, his hands covering his face as he cried tears of regret, guilt, sadness, and finally acceptance. 

He had ruined her. Once again, here he was, either path he chose to take would lead to misery. He could go back, but it was too late. Too much had already been set into motion and turning back, begging her to take him, would serve no one, not even her. Leaving her behind to tear down the veil would leave him lonely. It would take so long before his goal would be accomplished, would she even still live when it was over? 

His sobs quieted, and slowly he sat back on his knees. He calmed himself and wiped away his tears. There was no going back now. There was nothing more he could do for her, the only way to save them was to ruin this world. 

He stood slowly, his legs felt wobbly, but he stood tall anyways. The people needed him again. The mistakes he made had to be undone. These people, his people deserved better. He would restore the world of the elves, he would see the world restored to its former glory. He longed to see the glint of magic in the people's eyes, longed for their connection to the Fade to be restored. 

No matter how much he missed her, or how much he wanted to forget it all and go be with her, he could not. He must stay the path. 

He was the one that endured. He was the one that could recount what was lost, and he was the one that would live on. Always he was left. 

Solas took a few steps forward, taking a deep breath as he did so. If he had believed in fate, he'd say it had not been kind to him. He didn't believe in those things though, and the problems he had were of his own making, from his own mistakes. 

He urged his feet onwards, pushing them to move forward, to put more distance between he and her. Despite his efforts, his feet stayed planted where they were. He looked back to the Eluvian, dark and closed now. He sighed deeply and walked back to it. He rose his hand and touched the glass. he wanted to bring the mirror to life. He wanted to go back more than anything, but he couldn't. He rested his forehead against the cold glass and breathed in deeply, his eyes were closed, but a few tears threatened to slip past his clenched lids. 

Eventually, he pulled himself away and walked with purpose away from the mirror. He walked away from the past, even though he couldn't forget. He walked away from her, even though it hurt them both. He walked away from Solas, and away from the humble apostate who he had come to believe he could be. Only Fen'Harel remained, only he could walk this path without fear, without falter.


	8. Inquisitor? (Solas/Lavellan)

She had been acting very strange. She looked pale, tired, worried. He wanted to comfort her, but he supposed he had lost that right when he broke off their relationship two weeks ago. Even still, he cared about her. She walked through the rotunda on her way to talk to Dorian. She had been spending an absurd amount of time with him.

"Inquisitor?" He planned to ask if she was okay. 

"Not now." She said as her form fled up the stairs. 

Shocked, he stood in place for too long before following up the stairs after her. She was speaking to Dorian in hushed voices. Dorian made hard eye contact first, which pulled Rihari's attention away from their conversation. 

"Rihari, are you well?" Solas asked, not caring that he interupted. 

Dorian looked angry. He knew they were not exactly friends, but to be angry for no reason didn't make sense. Dorian started to walk toward Solas, but Rihari grabbed him by the arm. "No. He doesn't know." She said. 

Dorian pulled his arm from her grasp, "Well, he needs to." 

Rihari nodded, locking eyes with Solas. Something was wrong, that much was obvious. The mark maybe? Was it causing her pain? It would explain the time she had been spending here, perhaps Dorian had been helping to squelch out the pain. That didn't explain his anger towards Solas. 

"What is it?" He looked over her carefully. 

"Not here." She said as she passed by him, obviously leading him somehwere more private. She had been afraid that they would make a scene. He followed her as she led them up to her quarters. She walked out onto the balcony and he followed. 

"This is where it truly started, yeah?" She didn't take her eyes off of the mountains as she spoke. The white of the snow was blinding through her watery eyes. 

"Yes." He said sadly. He watched her expression carefully, her haw flexed at his voice. "What is this about, Rihari?"

"Why would you even.." she shook her head, anger building. "Be with me?"

His heart ached. Because he loved her, that's why, but he was reminded that he could not be with her. He loved her enough to endure the pain of being without her so that she not see what he would become. 

"It is.. not like you think. I love you, but there's something I must do."

"No." She faced him, leaning against the stone railing trustingly. "Why would you lay with me? Just to leave?" 

Her words stung. "That is not what I inten-" 

"But you did it."

"Is it the mark?" He couldn't discuss the relationship, it was too painful. He couldn't go back even if he wanted to. 

She lifted her hand and looked over it before placing it against her chest, holding it in place with the other hand. "No." She choked out the word, a sob crawled up the back of her throat, but she held it in place. 

"Then..." 

"I'm with child." She blurted it. She had waited long enough. 

His vision blurred with understanding. He tried to speak, but his tongue was little more than a lump of flesh pressing against the roof of his mouth. Her eyes started to get watery, tears threatened to spill. He stepped forward slowly, his heart pounding, each breath felt too pressed, too loud. He touched his hands to her stomach, he couldn't physically feel anything, but he knew it was there. 

He noticed he was crying. Silent tears of an origin he didn't understand. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she returned the embrace. They both cried. She out of fear and lonliness. He wasn't entirely sure what his tears meant at the moment. 

He pulled back from her and wiped the tears away from her face. He looked deep into her eyes. "Odhea, Rihari." 

"I'm so afraid." She took a shaky breath. 

"Do not be." He replied quickly. Her eyes searched his own, looking for what that meant. "Ar lath ma." He said it so softly, so full of emotion. 

Another bout of tears threatened to spill over her eyelids."But you will go."

He shook his head hard. "No." His resolve hardened. He would not abandon this. "Ir abelas, vhenan. For everything. I will be here with you, you are not alone in this."

She wrapped her arms back around him and held on tightly as she cried. Relief washed through both of them for the moment, but what would this mean in the future? He had not expected this.

From that moment, the future was changed forever. Never again could he truly be Fen'Harel, not with a child in his life. His child. He thought he had been cautious enough, but apparently not. How was this even impossible? He was immortal, and she was not. What would that mean for the chid? So many questions, not enough answers. 

He headed back to his study after she had to go to a meeting. Everything was muted, sounds seemed to hold no meaning. Words were just garbaled static, the colors on the wall seemed diluted. 

He sat behind his desk still and silent, like a lump of wood. He considered that he had to tell her what, who, he was. They were going to have a child together, she deserved to know. The question was how would he tell her that he was indeed that one Elven God that they feared the most. 

He sighed and laid his head against the cold wood of his desk. The cool wood grounded him to the moment, reminding him that this was all real. That was the worst part, he didn't know if he wanted it to be or not. 

........  
A little short, but whatever. I may write more chapters on this, I haven't decided.   
.......  
Translations  
Odhea - breathe  
Ir abelas- I'm sorry.   
Vhenan- heart  
Ar lath ma- I love you


End file.
